battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Announcer/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Blocky In ''Take the Plunge'', Announcer's explanation of getting to choose who gets to come onto Dream Island allows Bubble to enter. When Announcer names Pin's Team The Squishy Cherries, Blocky cries out "Aw, come on!" In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', the Announcer tells the Squishy Cherries that they can't win unless they go find Blocky, who's missing. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], at Cake at Stake, Blocky is standing when everyone else is sitting. The Announcer never told the Cherries to sit in this episode, but he told the Grapes to sit in the previous one. When the Announcer is about to say who else is safe, Pen says "It's got to be Blocky!" to which the Announcer replies "Uhh yeah, sure." During the challenge, Blocky steals the test answers. Announcer catches Blocky and Pen cheating and invalidates their scores. In [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth]], when Pen defends Blocky's elimination, Announcer says "Whatever." In ''Bridge Crossing'', Blocky complains that the members of the Tiny Loser Chamber only get five minutes of sunlight a day. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, the Announcer constantly calls Blocky "stabable", which he did not like, leading to Blocky slapping the Announcer. In The Reveal, after Blocky is eliminated, the Announcer wants to have a moment of silence for him, which everyone else declined to. As a part of his prank, Blocky shows how to crush the Announcer using Spongy and a trampoline. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book In ''Reveal Novum'', the Announcer disagrees with Book's self-definition, which states that she'll win Dream Island. Bubble In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when Bubble finds out the Announcer made the bugs that was chasing them, he revealed that he is a liar and pops her. In Return of the Hang Glider, when Bubble insults the Grand Cake, the Announcer tells her that no one allowed her to speak. Later, when Bubble finds out she placed third, the Announcer compliments her, telling her that she played a great game and gives her a cashew nut. Coiny In ''Sweet Tooth'', Coiny remarks that a dirt cake is better than an ice cake, which is what the Announcer had just used at Cake at Stake. Announcer tells Coiny that a dirt cake is unsafe. In ''Bridge Crossing'', Coiny complains to Snowball about Announcer not trying his cake. In ''Puzzling Mysteries'', Coiny argues with Announcer about the importance of contributing to the silence. Announcer calls Needle Needy, but steps out of her way, causing her to slap Coiny. Later, Coiny kicks the Announcer out of the way. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare'', Announcer tells Coiny not to call him a weird speaker box. Later, when Announcer breaks up the Squashy Grapes, Coiny complains, using extremely vulgar language. Announcer cites Coiny and Firey as an example of people with arch-enemies. In Reveal Novum, when Coiny finds out the Announcer can hear them in the Tiny Loser Chamber, he revealed that the Announcer knows about all the times he calls the Announcer (something), before being cut off by the theme song, implying Coiny called him horrible names while he is in the TLC. In The Glistening, when Coiny won't stop talking that he will rejoin the game, the Announcer instantly eliminates him. David In Reveal Novum, the Announcer compliments David on doing well. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when all of the contestants are dead, he uses the David Cloner to clone Davids, using them to replace the dead contestants. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser Eraser is the first person to meet the Announcer, who randomly falls from the sky and tells him he's in luck, because they're building an island of luxury called "Dream Island" which includes a 5 star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to come and who doesn't. Then Eraser asked how much the island cost, and the Announcer responded "not even a penny". Eraser wanted to take the island for himself, but Announcer didn't allow him because other people would want to win it to, and thus the Battle for Dream Island begun. Firey In A Leg Up in the Race, the Announcer dropped three water balloons, one of which hits Firey and kills him. In Gardening Hero, when Firey became friends with Leafy, the Announcer asks if he can also be friends with them, Firey said no, explaining that only good people can be friends. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, after winning the bet at the start of the episode, the Announcer reveals he wasted Firey's life earnings on the recovery centers. In Return of the Hang Glider, when Firey is salivating because of the Grand Cake, the Announcer reminds Firey to stop doing that or he will destroy himself. Flower In Barriers and Pitfalls, Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her Announcer crusher if she is eliminated. She is eliminated and as a response she uses it, only to fail because it hit Golf Ball instead, causing the crusher to explode, sending Flower away. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her recently refurbished Announcer crusher if she doesn't rejoin. She doesn't and attempts to use it but is flung before she can. In Reveal Novum, when TV shows the Announcer being crushed, Flower says she likes that show. In Return of the Hanglider, when she is released she bites off a bit of the Announcer rendering him unable to say the K sound. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Match has not interacted with Match. Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Pin has not interacted with Pin. Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters Cheese Orb In episode 23, Announcer slices the Cheese Orb in four and uses him as the cake for the elimination. When Firey and Leafy moan for their friend, Cheese Orb's death, Announcer just simply ignored them, and moved on with the elimination formalities. Category:Relationships Category:Announcer Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Interaction Pages